You Know You're In Band When
by alphathetaepsilon2015
Summary: This is the awesome list that we came up with a couple of months ago in sectionals.  We haven't stopped yet.  Rated T for Band.
1. List 1

YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN BAND WHEN…

1.) You know who Nighthawk, Supafly, and Bubbles are.

2.) You always know what time it is.

3.) You have had your ears blasted by a short ninja with crash cymbals.

4.)Pixie Sitx Shots=Sleep

5.) You're the only one in your section who isn't in guard.

6.) You will never again play We R Who We R in public.

7.)You know the Band Baby.

8.) You have been raped by Robin, Cole, Alex and Chase… at the same time.

9.)You know the Metrognome.

10.) You have seen Bubbles… in shorts.

11.) You have survived the bus on numerous occasions.

12.) You came up with the name Bubbles.

13.) You make fun of Nick and Carlie.

14.) You know that the freshman teasing doesn't stop because they love you too much.

15.) You see your "family" much more often than those weird people you live with.


	2. Nighthawk, Supafly, and Bubbles

You know who Nighthawk, Supafly, and Bubbles are.

Usually when you give marching band kids sugar, BAD things happen. When you give marching band kids sugar after a competition, the apocalypse is near. We were doing pixie stix shots in the back of the bus. Pixie stix shots are when you down three or four pixie stixs and then you drink Mountain Dew. Freshman and Seniors with Mountain Dew and Pixie Stixs turn out some interesting things. Throw in a snuggie, Katy Perry, and TWSS jokes, you get Nighthawk and Supafly. Nathaniel and Jacob had, at this point done 15 or 20 Pixie Stix shots, decided to make up nicknames for each other. I have no idea how or why even, but they came up with Nighthawk and Supafly. Now Bubbles on the other hand is our new nickname for our band director. We were at the abovementioned competition at the concession stands. We were all sitting in a big group crowding ALL the tables. Bubbles sees this girl go by and she has a Powerpuff Girls blanket. Bubbles decided that he wants this blanket, so he goes up to her and like the creeper he is asks her where she got that blanket. Blossom and Buttercup just don't fit with our band director, so we starting calling him Bubbles.


	3. What Time Is It?

2.) You always know what time it is.

Our band has some weird rituals. Before we perform at a competition, contest, or even just at a concert, my section (GO CLARINETS!) pray. The trumpets have this dance that they do. The tubas, Nighthawk and Kardashian, Spongebob-run around the school. We are weird. We know. Another ritual that we do is Peanut Butter Jelly Time. After third quarter, we always start with the time. Our awesome head bass drummer, Keith, starts it off. You would be surprised how many other people join in on our weird antics. And then we do the interlude dance and Sadie Hawkins. I always ask Nick to the Sadie Hawkins. Our band is weird. But I wouldn't change a thing.


	4. Short Ninjas with Crash Cymbals

3.) You have had your ears blasted by a short ninja with crash cymbals.

One of my favorite people in our band is Regina. She is Asian and FREAKING AWESOME! She's my ninja platypus and I'm her white moose. Don't ask. Anyway, she is like a professional piano player and she's an INSANE mallet player. She literally doesn't look at the music until the day of a concert and plays it perfect. We do this pep band piece called Pee Wee's Chase Music. She plays crash cymbals on it and it's CRAZY loud. I stand six rows behind her. It still blares in my ears! She is the short ninja with crash cymbals. If you want to keep your hearing, I suggest not coming to one of our pep band sessions. You will leave without your hearing.


	5. Pixie Stixs mixed with Mountain Dew?

4.) Pixie Stix Shots = Sleep

Last week, our bus group came up with a new idea. My bus group is my friend Grape, my friend Cindy, Nighthawk, Supafly, one of our drum majors Katie, a crazy eighth grader Anna, Kardashian, and me. Kardashian is a tuba player who, as you should be able to tell by his nickname, has a rather large butt. We decided to would be fun to down three pixie stixs and then wash that down with a huge glup of Mountain Dew. Now when we started doing this, it was 8 in the morning. We were all excited and hyper and our band mom yelled at us. We went through 3 bags of pixie stix in the course of 4 hours. The thing that really bothered me was that my favorite flavor, blue, was completely not there. There were 2 blue pixie stixs in 3 bags. On the way back, we ended up all passing out on each other, and Nighthawk and Supafly took their shoes off. It was a night none of us will ever remember-I mean-forget.


	6. Guard Loner

5.) You're the only one in your section who isn't in guard.

I am the section leader of the mighty all-freshman clarinet section. I'm Raisin. And then there's Panda, Monkey, and Kay. All girls, all freshman, all in guard and winterguard…except for me. I am the only person in my section who has never been in and never will be in guard. There is nothing wrong with guard. It's just I don't have any time between dance team, concert band, AP classes, my friends, and my boyfriend. It just doesn't work, especially since we have section sleepovers once a week. We are probably as tight as a section can get. We have been together since fifth grade. We are just that awesome.


	7. DJ Turn It Up!

6.) You will never again play We R Who We R in public.

Bubbles, our director, got some new pep band music at the beginning of the year including We R Who We R and Come Out And Play. We were at one of the biggest games of our football seasons and Bubbles called We R. It was so bad. There isn't anything else to describe it. It was terrible. Bubbles said, and I quote, "Never again. Put it away. SADIE HAWKINS!" I had to go hold my boyfriend's book after that. Let me explain something. Our band is ghetto. We have sixth, seventh, and eighth graders in our high school marching band because we don't have enough people. In our pep block, the marching band kids bring their pep band books out to the stands. We don't have enough space or time to bring stands out to the field. Guard girls and I, the band grandma, hold anyone's book that need us to hold it. I was called at the beginning of the season by the first trumpets. We R Who We R, and that happens to be a ghetto band who has a lot of fun.


	8. Timmy!

7.) You Know _**THE **_Band Baby.

Last year in our concert band, Bubbles made us all get black binders, but we could decorate them however we want. I went on the internet and found he most adorable picture of a baby playing clarinet. I printed it out and decorated my binder. The only problem was that the baby didn't look anything like me or my boyfriend. It looked like second clarinet player, Trey. Trey is the section leader of the seventh grade band. Our band works out that seventh and eighth grade bands are combined for concerts. It ended up a running joke that I was the mom and Trey was the baby daddy. It makes it especially funny that Trey is only 5 feet tall. I'm 5'7". I had a baby with Trey who still makes a joke about it at our concerts. Timmy, the band baby, has become our good luck charm. We kiss him before we go do anything band related. Another thing is Bubbles, our band director, has two babies. When we say _**THE**_ band baby, we don't mean Becca or Emmy, we mean Timmy. The band baby lives on forever.


	9. Horrors

8.) You have been raped by Robin, Cole, Alex, and Chase… at the same time.

Our band is kind of obsessed with partyboying people. A part of the initiation process into our screwed up family is that you have to be partyboyed by all them at the same time. Alex, Cole, Chase, and Robin are big boys. They can be so scary. When you get attacked by them, you hide your face and hold your butt. You hide your face so no one knows who you are. You hide your face even more if you're in public at a competition. That's when it's the worse. You hold your butt for obvious reasons. No one wants herpes or AIDS spreading around the band. That would be bad.


	10. Band Ten Hut

9.) You know the Metrognome.

Our band has nicknames for EVERYONE. Literally, I only know half of our band's real names. Two years ago, I was backfield conductor and my superior was Sam. I was a sixth grader and was 5'5". Sam was a junior and was 5'0". She has and always be the Metrognome. She was drum major for 3 years and she's short. Metronome + Sam = Metrognome. If you don't know Sam, you have a serious problem. She's everywhere. She comes to our competitions and she's just always there. She's almost as ninja as Reg. Almost.


	11. Chicken Legs

10.) You've seen Bubbles… in shorts.

This story gives all of our band nightmares. Bubbles, as much as we all love him, has really white really skinny legs. When it's our annual band trip to Kings' Island, he wears shorts. For the first time in forever since band camp. I'm cringing just thinking about it. We make fun of him for it. He makes fun of himself for it. But it's really kind of scary.


	12. Pillows, Pixie Stixs, and Mountain Dew

11) You've survived the bus on numerous occasions.

If you've ever been on a band bus, you know that they can be scary sometimes. If you've ever been on a marching band bus you know that they are that much scarier. If you've ever been on a marching band bus at 2 in the morning having eaten basically only sugar and Mountain Dew all day, you know things can get horror movie scary. During our last marching band competition, we had all brought pillows. We had to be there a five in the morning and we didn't get back until two. I sat in my usual seat with Grape, Nighthawk, Supafly, Kardashian, and Cindy. We were all asleep on the ride back until we were about 20 minutes until we got back to the high school. We started DOWNING pixie stixs and Mountain Dew. We had three packs of pixie stixs and two bottles of Mountain Dew left and it was the last competition. Nighthawk decided that it would be funny to take my FAVORITE pillow and rape it. It took four people and twenty minutes to get back my pillow. I burned it. Eww.


	13. Powerpuff Girls

12.) You came up with the name Bubbles.

This story goes along with number one. At one of our first competitions, our band director stalked this one girl. We all felt so bad for her. Our band director is somewhat creepy when he wants to be. She had is kickin' Powerpuff Girls blanket and we were all telling her we would buy it off of her. Our band director goes up to her and just looks at her and then goes away. At this time we were all eating dinner sitting around three tables. He comes over to my two best friends, my boyfriend, and I and starts telling us how much he wants that blanket. I naturally start a conversation about which Powerpuff Girl is his favorite and he says Bubbles. Our band director was from then on Bubbles.


	14. Ah Young Love

13.) You make fun of Carlie and Nick.

My friends have decided since the day I started dating my boyfriend that we were the cutest thing on the face of the planet. The make so much fun of us because we appearently are weird? I don't even know why. My group of friends has decided that for our five year anniversary that they are going to get me an engraved dildo. Aren't my friends awesome? Another thing that they do so very well is every time they see us kiss, hold hands, or even hug they come up behind us and say AWE! And they scream it. I love my friends so much.


	15. Band Love

14.) You know the freshman teasing never stops because they love you too much.

When you walk down the hall with your boyfriend and your best friend holding hands, what do you expect? Nothing? You're obviously not in band. No, in our band, you have the whole senior class, of four, come up behind you and play Red Rover. That totally makes sense doesn't it. I know the freshman teasing never stops because it started last year, when we were eighth graders. I wouldn't change anything about it though, because we tease the upperclassmen back just as much.


	16. Stranger Danger

15.) You see your 'family' much more than those weird people you live with.

During any point in our year, we are together nonstop. After practice, we go to Taco Bell for Flatbreads. After concerts, Taco Bell is full of band kids. We go bowling together. We go see movies together. We raid Wal-mart at 2 in the morning before a competition. Most people think it's weird when they say "Hows your mom?" and you respond with "I don't know. I haven't seen her since band started." Honestly, none of our band knows how old their siblings are because we're too concerned with what we're doing after rehearsals. In band, you learn to make a new family. Whether you like it or not, you have more than one family by the end of the year. Your actual family, your section family, and you family that you do everything with and most of the time you learn to love them. I know I have.


	17. List 2

16) You use one poncho for three people.

17) You all secretly hate Tomatoes.

18) You share a snuggie… with your bus buddy.

19) You've seen Wonderbread darker than Bubbles.

20) You've had "The Talk."

21) The person who gave "The Talk" is now your boyfriend.

22) You count gingers in public places.

23) You play BS on the bus and Bubbles thinks nothing of it.

24) Bubbles said "Blow harder," and the whole band is on the floor.

25) You've known most of the band since the fifth grade.

26) You are asked to guard the trash can by Bubbles.

27) You USE YOUR TONGUE!

28) You use a Saint Mute.

29) You ride in the BandVan.

30) You have witnessed Bubbles on Coke withdrawals.


	18. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away!

16.) You use one poncho for three people.

My favorite part of marching band season is when it rains at a competition. This year it only rained at ONE of our competitions. It was cold that day too. That day sucked so much except for awards. We were sitting in our group when some of the host band kids came up and wanted to know if we wanted a poncho. Between my boyfriend, my best friend, and I, we had like a dollar fifty left. Ponchos were a dollar. So we did what the logical thing was, we bought a poncho to share. We put Nick in the middle since he's the tallest and then I stood on one side and my best friend stood on the other. He held up the poncho like a roof. It actually worked quite well. Or at least it did until the wind started blowing. That's when he got the brilliant idea to rip the poncho and put part of it in front of our faces. And as soon as we had gotten situated, of course, it stopped raining. As soon as we left the stands, though, and threw away our poncho, it started POURING! We all ran back to the buses. One thing I learned that day was that kissing in the rain really is as romantic as it is in the movies.


	19. Tomatoes Suck

17.) You all secretly hate Tomatoes.

Tomatoes are great, right? No, you must be thinking about **t**omatoes. Not **T**omatoes. There is definitely a difference. See there is a certain French horn player in our band who none of us like. In fact, we all hate her. She wants to steal my boyfriend and she's hated my guts since the sixth grade when I got a higher grade than her in science. She thinks that the band can't go on without her. She kind of sucks anyway. She's really bitchy. For example, before the first competition, no one told her that I was coming. We planned it that way. When I showed up on that Saturday, she was so pissed, she bitched the whole two hour practice, the whole bus ride there, the whole day, the whole way back, and then she made a seventh grader cry for no reason. Doesn't she sound like a wonderful young lady who everyone should love? NO!


	20. Snuggie Love

18) You share a snuggie… with your bus buddy.

Usually in our bus, we have to share seats. I have the coolest effing blanket in the world. I have a Zebra Printed Snuggie. Grape is my bus buddy usually so we share the Snuggie. Supafly and Nighthawk sit behind us. They decided to push our minds into the gutter. Supafly proceeds to ask us why we weren't wearing pants underneath the blanket because Grape was taking off her sweatpants with her shorts still on underneath. Nighthawk starts making a big deal about it so I steal the Snuggie from Grape and she goes to snuggle with Cindy and I fell asleep by myself with a snuggie. Grape and I still shared the Snuggie every week after that. Every week, we got the same response. The Golden Rule on Bus #2: No Stripping Under The Snuggie.


	21. Whiter than White?

19) You've seen Wonderbread darker than Bubbles.

One of the running jokes in our band is about Bubbles. Last year at band camp, the section leader of the saxophones, ShutUp!, said the greatest quote of the whole year. At the end of July, you would think that a person would at least be a little tan. No. Our band director is the WHITEST person I know. We were getting ready to break for lunch so we were all starving. Bubbles says, "Come on. It's not even Tuesday and you can already see my band tan." ShutUp! Teases Bubbles and come backs with, "I've seen Wonder Bread darker than you." If you don't get this joke, you need to go back to first grade lunch.


	22. Please Help Yourself

20) You've had "The Talk."

Yes. This one is self-explanatory. If you are in band, and you haven't had "The Talk" yet, you need to see a specialist. Or better yet, you need to go crawl in your panic room and just try to forget whatever has happened in your band experience.


	23. I Hate Puppets

21) The person who gave you "The Talk" is now your boyfriend.

In sixth grade, Bubbles asked me to do him a favor. He made me back field conductor. It was fun. Usually on our bus rides, it was my two best friends, my neighbor, Nick, and I. Well, my neighbor was an idiot thinking for thinking I wouldn't get him in trouble for making out with his skanky girlfriend on the bus. He got moved to the back of the bus. One of my best friends' brothers was on leave from the army. She wasn't going for anything that week. My other best friend had church. It was just Nick and I. I had the biggest crush on him at the time. We were just talking when he grabbed my gloves off of my hands and then started giving me "The Talk." If that is not awkward, I would like to know what is.


	24. Lucy! I'm Home!

22) You count gingers in public places.

My best friend is obsessed with gingers. During our eighth grade year, she dated this skater that we all HATED. They broke up before we went to Kings' Island. The awkward thing was that he was in the show choir that went to Kings' Island on the same day we always do. All day long, we were attached at the hip. Every time we saw a ginger, we made sure it wasn't him. We ended up not seeing him at all. I'm pretty sure he was an idiot and got caught smoking pot or something stupid like that. Our eighth grade Kings' Island trip was a great day. We counted 185 redheads. We then broke out singing SpongeBob's 'Best Day Ever' song.


	25. No More Band Babies

23) You play BS on the bus and Bubbles thinks nothing of it.

The same year we counted 185 redheads in one day, we had decided we wanted to do something fun on the bus ride. It was 3 hours long after all. One of our friends decided to play Bullshit on the bus. I was in charge of bringing the deck of cards, myself being the 'mom' of our group. I was also bus monitor that day along with **T**omato. Bubbles came on my bus instead of her bus. He called me in the middle of the game and said to spread the word we would be stopping soon. Right in the middle of our phone conversation, my best friend yells, "BULLSHIT!" Bubbles says, "What happened?" "Nothing. Why?" "Who just yelled?" "We're playing a game." "Okay…" After that, we learned that usually Bubbles doesn't care what we do, as long as no one gets pregnant.


	26. That's What She Said?

24) Bubbles said "Blow harder," and the whole band is on the floor.

One of my favorite parts of concert band is definitely practicing every day for an hour. NOT. My favorite part of concert band is when there is a brass solo. At our last concert we played a piece called October, I think, and there was a baritone solo. Our baritone section is HUGE. One player strong and Codey is a freshman. He could play the notes of his solo but you couldn't hear it. Bubbles, one day during rehearsal, says to Codey, "Blow Harder!" As soon as he said it, none of us could breathe. We were laughing so hard. He knew that we wouldn't be able to play. Good thing it was at the end of rehearsal.


	27. Guinea Pigs

25) You've known most of the band since the fifth grade.

Our class is commonly referred to as "The Guinea Pig Class." We are usually the first class to do anything. Our class is so awesome that we were the very first fifth grade band at our school. We are also really weird, so when we start something, we finish it and we finish it hard. Only four or five people have quit in five years. We are a really tight knit group. It's hard when we get new people or we get pushed into a new group. We are so close. Most of the time we all know what color underwear one person is wearing because they told someone. Our band is special. I still love them though.


	28. Trash Can Treasures

26) You are asked to guard the trash can by Bubbles.

It was last year. Bubbles was in SUCH a bad mood. His baby didn't sleep at all the night before and he didn't get his Coke that morning. He was cranky. Nick was being a douche. We were trying to get through rehearsal when Nick says something stupid about Bubbles. We are all trying so hard to not crack up. We don't want to make Bubbles mad. After we play through the piece again, Nick says something stupid again. Bubbles freaks out. "GO GUARD THE TRASH CAN! Take the trash can outside and guard it." We all start laughing so hard because Nick actually does it and is taking this all so seriously. This is one of my favorite memories from middle school.


	29. Tonguing Is Very Important

27) You USE YOUR TONGUE!

This is another one of my favorite memories. We were playing a really staccato piece. No slurs and the piece was all accented. Codey kept slurring notes. What else do you do except for start a baby riot? Bubbles goes crazy and starts yelling USE YOUR TONGUE in the rhythm of the music. The flutes and clarinets took it upon us to start chanting with him. USE YOUR TONGUE! Soon enough everyone was yelling. And Codey finally got it right. We still have to pull out that chant sometimes in class when he doesn't tongue right.


	30. Saint Mutes?

28) You use a saint mute.

Last year, we played a piece that called for trumpet mutes. Nick wasn't being stupid that day and he was legitimately asking this question. He asks Bubbles what a saint mute is. When Bubbles looks down at his score, he's really confused. His score says STRAIGHT mute not SAINT mute. He thinks that Nick is joking with him and just tells him to go get the mutes. The only problem was that Nick didn't read his music right. His music said st. mute. St. usually means saint. He was asking a good question. He probably could have figured it out if he used his common sense and thought that huh saint mutes don't fit the context of the piece. That and the fact that saint mutes aren't real. We use saint mutes in our band. Do you?


	31. BandVan

29) You ride in the BandVan.

When you're in band, you go to all of the home football games for pep band. My friends and I have decided that we are going to all of the away games for the exact same reason. We go to away football games to either enjoy their AWESOME pep band or make fun of their AWFUL pep band. Our school colors are blue and gold. My dad has a van that is royal blue. He took my older sister to every single athletic event in that van and she called it the Fan Van. Well, the thing about her is that she's a dancer and the closest thing to band she's gotten is me practicing in the next room over. She thinks band is stupid. She's also an idiot. My dad told me that if he was going to drive us we needed a name for the van. We were only going to watch the other band so we came up with the BandVan. After the games, we always wither go to Taco Bell for Flatbreads or to Steak n Shake for Chicken Tenders and Cheese Shakes. Now since football season is over, we use the BandVan for concert purposes. That mainly means my mom bring us Taco Bell before the concerts.


	32. You Had A Bad Day

30) You have witnessed Bubbles on Coke withdrawals.

Bubbles has this thing about him. He doesn't eat anything besides Pop-Tarts and Coke for breakfast. It was okay for a while. Now when he doesn't have at least four Cokes before he gets to school, he's in a bad mood all day. He usually takes it out on us by making us do Smart Music tests. We all HATE Smart Music with a passion. It doesn't grade fairly. It's a computer program. It doesn't like us. We don't like it. Bubbles knows that too. He chooses to let us hate it and make us suffer. Never mess with Bubbles on a bad day. It will come back to bite you in the butt.


	33. List 3

31) You party to classical music.

32) You can and have danced on the bus.

33) You find Bubbles' jokes funny.

34) You can sing better than the choir.

35) You attempt to conduct songs on the radio.

36) You can't wink.

37) You believe in narwhals.

38) You have been to Narnia.

39) You know how many fat rolls Landon has.

40) You think –know- everything is a fat joke.

41) You can partyboy to classical music.

42) You've been partyboyed by seven different people… at the same time.

43) You can't dance.

44) You know what butt money is.

45) Maybe the car is just "Born This Way."


	34. Beethoven Party?

31) You party to classical music.

This one is pretty self-explanatory. We had a party a while ago and Bubbles switched one of our CDs with a classical one. We ended up partying to that CD the rest of the night.


	35. Author's Note

So I have decided that some of the stories don't really need an explanation, so I'm going to skip the ones that don't really have a back story. I'm currently working on the next chapter which is _Wink? _I hope you will like it.


	36. Wink?

36.) You can't wink.

This is one of my favorite stories to come out of our marching season of 2011. There is a guard girl named Molly. She is hysterical. Our guard coach, Sarah, told the guard that they needed to "flirt" with the judges when they were performing. Our very naïve seventh grader asked how they were supposed to do that from the field and someone suggested that they all wink throughout the show. Well, Molly had a problem with that. The closest thing to a wink she could do is trying to only blink one eye and ending up blinking both and nodding her head. During that show, I swear, Molly must have "blinked" thirty times. We won best auxiliary that day. And it's all because our guard can't wink.


	37. List 4 Rest of the Listings

'Truth or Dare' SCARES you!

You've seen Tony strip.

You live on Mountain Dew, hot dogs, and Pixie Stix on competition days.

You wish there were such things as drop-house buttons.

You know what a cheese shake is.

You will never again eat at Steak 'n' Shake.

FLATBREADS!

You can 'drop like its hot!'

We are all dirty whores.

You've shoved a pixie stix up Jacob's nose while he's asleep.

"You've never wanted to touch Jacob's eyebrows before?"

Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah)

When in doubt, it's because Landon is fat.

Platypuses are the new narwhals.

You go to away football games to make fun of the other team's band (or to drool over how amazing they are.)

You will never again look at Jack the Italian Pedophile the same again.

You know WHY Jack is the Italian Pedophile.

You've seen Bubbles with a BandTan from October.

You have an eyebrow, French fries, or whipped cream fetish.

You've seen Nighthawk lick Supafly's foot.

You've threatened to take down Brian with your entire section of 4 freshman girls.

You know what is growing on the band room floor.

You hate it when a competition doesn't have Mountain Dew.

You have a strict bump-and-grind policy.

You are planning a Sadie Hawkins Dance in the band room.

You don't just suck… You WIM-PY SUCK!

You have dreams of squashing Tomatoes.

You throw shoes during sectionals.

You have sectionals with the low brass and bassoons even though you play clarinet.

75.) You are secret agents during sectionals.

SHOWER CURTAIN!

You always want singles.

You magically find poles.

You need a new ligature.

DONUT HOLE!

You have a strict only-girls-can-strip policy.

You are the trash ladies.

"Fat ass!" Anorexic bitch!"

No one told you chipotle was hot.

You stalked members of the Red Devils pep band during half-time.

You want a cape!

Party Rock Anthem!

"…and the toilet paper was on the floor."

Your first name is T.

90.) "Gimme your fuzzy balls."

Do-date-dump?

Pillow raping results in pillow burning.

He's a gentle beast.

Jacob, Nathaniel, or Craig?

Carlie, Jayde, or Regina?

"Amit is a definite do."

WHALES!

"Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?"

You're singing Christmas music in October.

Krabby Patties are real.

100.)You cried in geometry when you realized how boring you bus rides will be without Jacob and Nathaniel next year.

101.) You are so excited when you can play a part after a day (almost).

102.) Most of your boyfriends/girlfriends have been in band.

103.) You want Gary to come and take you out of class.

105.) You're cool enough to have Gary take you out of class.

106.) You cried when you found out you will have 2 freshman (Maggie and Trey) instead of four sophomore girls.

107.) You will never let your children like Cowboys.

108.) You hate Cowboys.

109.) Your children WILL be in band.

110.) Your 'family' has already called being aunts, uncles, and godparents of your children.

111.) You literally are a had-de.

112.) Supafly owes you money.

113.) "I'm Sexy and I Know It!"

114.) You put multiple inside jokes as band grams.

115.) The announcer at the competition thinks a little less of your band after reading your band grams.

116.) You know that you aren't allowed to eat out of your spirit bag until Nathaniel and Jacob have some of it.

117.) "Try out for weapon line!"

118.) Tony thinks your dad smells like potatoes.

119.) Your sectional involves more gossiping than playing.

120.) Kim Kardashian!

121.) "I'm gonna march cymbals."

122.) WAFFLE HOUSE!

123.) "Back in my day…"

124.) You Bernie.

125.) You know Melvin the Magical Hot Dog.

126.) You take guard equipment and use it as if you knew what you were doing.

127.) You want sexy lightning.

128.) "Jersey is New Jersey!"

129.) You want some of dis… whatever dis is…

130.) "I feel more drunk than Snooki…"

131.) "I'm shorter than Snooki?"

132.) I WORK OUT!

133.) You know that Bubbles can get pissed.

134.) You know that it's possible for Bubbles to kick assholes out of pep band and out of band completely.

135.) Your life is going to end on Saturday, February, 11, 2012.

136.) You are going to "Gourd" at Solo & Ensemble.

137.) You hope that we stop at McDonalds on our way home from Solo & Ensemble.

138.) The hottest man alive is 300 plus years old.

139.) Gary is the cutest old man alive. Period.

140.) "You-mother-fo…"rget-it.


	38. More List

You hate Smartmusic with a passion.

"You're still flat." "Well, maybe you're just sharp."

Contest is going to kick your ass.

Bubbles is setting you up to fail.

Your guest conductor tells your section that you suck.

You will always have seventh period band with the same 27 people.

You have sweatpants that say clarinet and a sweatshirt that says band that you wear to Solo& Ensemble and Contest.

You have two Hannah's that both play flute.

You are aulophobic (afraid of flutes).

You have Taylor Swift sing-a-longs.

You get to skip school for Winterguard and Drumline performances.

Nursing homes are not your friends.

You still want to go to the nursing homes next year.

Second semester band is way better that first semester.

Countdown to S Fest is T-minus 67 days.

Your boyfriend has a duck tail.

Your final exam includes a pizza party and Lord of the Rings movie marathons, along with Apples to Apples.


	39. What is this? Fat Camp?

38.) You know how many fat rolls Landon has.

The most eccentric kid in band is Landon. He is quirky and a complete douche bag sometimes. He claims his douche bag tendencies come from his excessive fat. Landon is the skinniest person I know and he eats more than an elephant. In eighth grade, Bubbles started this thing where every time something would go wrong it was because of Landon's fat rolls. He has 874 fat rolls and we named them all. It is ridiculous that we still remember them all. We do though because they are all ludicrous made-up names that may or may not be family friendly.

39.) You think-know- everything is a fat joke.

Because of Landon's fat rolls, Bubbles has inadvertently gone out of his way to make fat jokes about the rolls. Bubbles will make anything into a fat joke. During concerts in between pieces, he will try to be funny and will talk about Landon, the fat stick. These are such great times with this group of people. Now everyone in band knows that any kind of a joke told by Bubbles is a fat joke regardless.


	40. Up the Butt?

43.) You know what butt money is.

Butt money came from a long day at a festival with very little amounts of sleep. My best friend, Kyndell, and I were walking around the Strawberry Festival and were looking for food. I had run out of tickets and I wanted a pork kabob. The smart thing to do was to go to my dad and ask for money. Well, Kyndell thought it was funny that my dad could just pull money out of his back pocket like it was nothing. "Your dad has a lot of butt money." Butt money is a big deal around this town. If you have it, you're set. If not, expect long hours on a John Deere tractor mowing huge fields all summer.


	41. Born This Way

44.) Maybe the car was just "Born This Way."

The BandVan is the greatest invention known to man. Football games, basketball games, marching band competitions, state fair band days, you name it, and we've ridden to it in the BandVan. On our way to the worst football game ever, we were driving through a very small town. About halfway through Cow Town, USA, we saw a car that was beat to shit. I don't even think that you could qualify it as a car. It looked as though a dragon had eaten it and barfed it up. In other words, it was bad. We were listening to our pump up CD for marching band competitions, and "Born This Way" was on. We had just had a full day of nonstop tests and movies, so we were all really out of it and tired. Jayde said out of nowhere, "Well, maybe the car was just 'Born This Way.'" And we were all gone. My dad had to pull over to get us to all stop laughing.


End file.
